


So many left

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Investigations, M/M, Possible Alpha Pack, Talking, did I miss something?, mentions Deucallion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles investigates the crime scene also known as his living room.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	So many left

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»What exactly happened in your living room, darling? Describe it for me!«, Peter said.

Stiles took in the scene in front of him with gleaming red eyes. »They drew a revenge spiral into my antique oak coffee table,« Stiles described his voice more growl than anything. »There is blood everywhere. The whole room is drenched in it. It's dripping down from the ceiling and the walls. The carpet is saturated in it. Makes squelching noises when you walk on it.«

»Hmm«

Peter hummed softly, sounding deep in thought.

»There are so many left,« he muttered.

»So many what, Peter?«, Stiles queried.

»Search the room for me … pack symbols, runes … anything you personally didn't place,« Peter all but ordered.

Stiles sighed but obeyed. He stepped around the CSIs that had arrived and were taking pictures of the disgusting display in front of them. The blood started to smell. For Stiles, it reeked. He won't be able to stay in his home. At least not for a few weeks. He will have to clean it, air out the chemicals used for cleaning, and finally purify it before he has to start over again.

Underneath all the blood on the walls, he finally found what he is searching for. He pulled up his camera app, took a picture, and sent it to Peter before pointing his find out to the crime scene technicians. They also took pictures and started paying more attention to what was underneath all the blood.

»Fuck!«

Peter's response to the picture is not what Stiles wanted to hear.

»What? Start talking, Peter,« Stiles ordered his lover, mate, and left hand.

»That's a pack symbol. You should remember it. It was once drawn on the door of the old Hale House,« he explained.

Stiles blinked, studied the symbol, and exhaled softly. 

»The Alpha Pack … but I thought they are all dead,« he said, his voice barely audible.

»It seems like they are not. And they know you are the new Alpha here in Beacon Hills,« Peter answered.

»I would like to know which of them survived,« Stiles said.

»There is only one who had survived their initial visit. Deucalion … but he died during the war with the hunters,« Peter reminded Stiles.

»Did he really? We only have Scott's word for it and we both know it's worth shit,« Stiles responded.

»You mean he survived the odds?«, Peter asked.

Stiles snorted. »He survived Argent … so that man is a cockroach … he would probably survive a nuke. The question is why now and why us? It's not like we had anything to do with the bullshit Scott pulled. We were otherwise occupied,« he muttered.

Silence reigns between the two of them. 

»Stiles?«

His father's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

»Yes, daddio?«

»Pack some clothes and go wherever that isn't here,« Noah ordered.

»I can't leave the penthouse unprotected, dad. It's dangerous,« he responded softly.

Noah sighed. »I'll call you back when we're finished … just … get out of here before you add to the stench with your vomit.«

»Okay … If you need me … I'll stay with Peter. I've got everything I need there.«

Noah waved and turned away.

Stiles simply left.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
